Aria Jager
Profile Name: '''Aria Jager '''Age: '''19 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthplace: '''White Kingdom '''Nickname(s): '''Mistress of Death, Ari '''Occupation: '''Assassin Corps, Nexus Division '''Job Types: '''Assassinations, escort, spying '''Height: '''1.82 m (5' 10") '''Weight: '''70.4 kg (155 lbs) '''Character Theme: ''(Steel and Light from Halo Legends Soundtrack)'' Entrance Theme: ''(Blizzard by Two Steps From Hell)'' Battle Theme: (The Pantheon from Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Soundtrack) Appearance Aria is not a really attractive girl, but is a bit of a looker even in her conservative outfit, as she sometimes laments in her diary. She wears her long and bright blonde hair in a ponytail, her hazel eyes sometimes covered by her hair--which also covers up a scar from a close brush with death-- and is also concealed under a light blue assassins cloak. She wears a grey zip up undershirt with a white thermal polo over that. She wears a grey Assassin Corps vest over that cloak with all but the top two buckles buckled. She wears a medium length white skirt with a red fringe--held up by a light grey belt--the closest she will ever get to 'flirty' with her outfits. She wears custom made combat boots that suit her needs for stealth. She also has custom made grey leather gloves. Off to the left, she has a large pouch with items critical to her work: smoke bombs, flash bangs, a small choke chain, and concussion grenades. On her back, in two different sheathes, she has her twin swords--"Lumiere" and "Filer"--strapped across her chest. Across her left chest, she wears a bandolier with four throwing knives. On her forearms and legs, she wears custom made light grey hard leather arm and shin guards, complete with white trim and her emblem on the right arm guard-- as well as the top of her coat sleeves. On her back, hooked onto her belt, she carries her ranged weapon "Divine Judgement". Personality Her personality isn't flirty, but she is not shy, and is somewhat out going. In her diary, she often laments at the ease of which boys sometimes fall for her, and sometimes about her successful hunts: "Dear Diary: Again, I'm with a few of my friends when a certainboy--I shall not speak of his name--lusted after me for a few days. I rebuffed him twice, but after the first time, he refuses to let me out of his sight. Oh, how his other flame would be simply infuriated that hes infatuated with me. At times like these, I wish I wasn't as pretty as I was. Although mother says such talk is nonsense. Today, I'm determined to rid myself of him, however dashing he may seem... " "Dear Diary: '' ''Another successful hunt today. The prey didn't put up much of a fight and I did manage to subdue her with ease. Shame I had to break a few bones to do it. She had the prettiest little face, shame she was criminal scum. Also got her little boyfriend that was tailing her, too. A crying shame, I would have gone out with that boy too, if he wasn't a criminal..." As it shows, she clearly shows some sort of sympathy for her victims, albeit if it is more out of how they looked before they died. She's also surprisingly intelligent, reading books in her spare time. But around friends and coleagues, she can be very talkative and outgoing. Weapons Her weapons reflect her desire to maintain stealth. As part of her job, she maintains these weapons to make sure they work every time she uses them. She has been trained to use this arsenal since the age of 13. However limited her arsenal may be, she knows how to utilize that arsenal to its full pontential: *'Lumiere and Filer: '''Two ninjato style blades that she keeps in ghost-white sheathes. She uses these blades when a fight comes to close-range. The blade handles are pale white and matte black respectively, and the blades a polished silver. Also made with a metal that allows her to channel her inborn ablilty to use magic into the blades to enhance her attacks with the blades. *'Divine Judgement: A High Caliber Sniper Sythe (HCSS) similar in style and functionality to the Crescent Rose used by Ruby. The rifle mechanism itself fires both regular high powered ammunition and has a specialty magazine that lends it even more power. The sythe is colored a light blue to match her coat to be able to be hid under it. *'''Hidden Blades: Custom made for each user, the blades are used for when silence is paramount in a mission. All Aria has to do is activate the spring mechanism and the blades pop out. Battle Style Her style of battle often varies by the weapons that she uses. When she is using her weapon Divine Judgment in its two different modes. She'll mostly stick to the stealth tactics that she has been trained to use since an early age. She sticks to the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike. If you ever really cross her...be warned, it may be your last moment that you remain alive. Or with your head. History Born into a well known family of knights and assassins, Aria was trained from a young age to become a powerful and lethal warrior. By the time she was 12, she was already starting to train with weapons and was an expert at hand to hand combat. She had a close brush with fate at th hands of an assassin similar to herself. The assassin left without a word, but the attack left her humbled and provoked her to train that much harder. Even so, she still remembers the encounter and doesn't want to have a similar experience. And as a bit of a testament to the wealth and power her family holds, Aria can sometimes be seen riding a custom built motorcycle similar to Yang's. Albiet, one with a little more horsepower in the engine. Author's Notes *Character's last name ''Jager ''is the Dutch word for hunter *Some concepts and ideas are credited to Hope16 and Chaos379 *Names of the blades that she uses are French for 'light' and 'shadow' respectively Category:Fanon Character Category:Chris' Stuff